Insanity Rules
by Naygo
Summary: Why is Bakura gone for such odd hours? Where is he going? Why won't he fess up to what he's doing? Wouldn't it be better if he had just told Marik what and why he's doing what he's doing? While Bakura's doing Ra knows what, the shadows come out to play.


Woo~ Something else to be uploaded! I know what you're thinking and I'm way ahead of you. 'Why isn't she working on Infatuation!' Well the only response I have is, I am working on it, I just was already mostly done with this so I figured I should just get it up so you guys know I'm not like... dead XD

Apparently, looking at it... I forgot Marik was hung over, or I just decided he got over it because of the things that happened. Or perhaps he just forgot about it. I don't know. Pretend to know what I'm thinking at all times.

Anyway... I hope you enjoy and I'll try to get chapter 3 of infatuation done by this weekend. Hmm... I'm working on a few other things too. Gonna work on chapter 2 of the new bronzeshipping one I'm doing and then the one I'm working on. One that starts off with Marik being mutilated! Hurray! ^^

* * *

Marik was getting out of the shower, his hair dripping wet and hanging around his shoulders. "Ugh… Today's going to fucking suck…" Well of course it would; he woke up completely hung over and miserable. He walked over to the mirror, running his fingers through the wet tangles of blond hair. He looked at the foggy mirror and snorted.

Grabbing the black hair dryer, Marik pointed it at the mirror and cleared the steam from it. When he looked at himself to look presentable to himself, he was surprised to be met with a smirk and a black eyed version of himself.

"Aww… Why do you seem so shocked, Mariku-kun?" his reflection mocked him. The sound coming from the reflective surface sounded like Marik, yet more calm and vicious, a cobra ready to strike it's victim.

"Who the hell are you?" Marik hissed, trying to make himself more intimidating to the false him in the mirror.

"Why, dear Mariku-kun… I'm insulted you don't remember me… I birthed you… I gave you life." He grinned maliciously, lifting one hand to reach out to Marik. His hand stretched the glass around it before the glass ripped much like paper, letting the tan hand stretch forward and stroke his cheek gently. "My son… you've grown so well… but so weak. Look at yourself… You're not the evil little thing I raised you to be… You've grown soft… Especially around that damnable thief."

Marik jumped away from the touch. He didn't like people touching him; ever. "Don't fucking touch me! I know who you fucking are… You're the shadows. You mean nothing to me now. I've no need for something as useless as the shadows anymore."

The shadow pulled its hand back into the mirror, the tear disappearing as though it never existed. "You cannot know what we've done for you! We gave you life! We gave you Malik! We gave you everything you have!" He hissed. "We gave you your feelings and emotions! We're the reason you love that sad excuse for a human being!"

"Malik gave me my emotions. That thief… _My_ Thief gave me the love no one else would give." Marik smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "And for what he's been through, I know he loves me. It would be asking too much to expect him to actually come out and say it. And I love him. He knows that."

"You're a fool, Mariku. You can't see what's going on right in front of you." The shadows sneered. "He's been cheating on you for the past four months. He doesn't love you; he's using you for his own sick pleasure." Marik couldn't detect a lie within this, but it was the shadows and he knew better than to trust them. Besides Bakura wouldn't do that to him.

"You're lying! I'm not going to listen to this ridiculous conception! Bakura… my Akefia would _**never**_ do something like that!" Marik felt his anger rising and he glared at the mirror, wishing it just to shatter to shut the shadows up.

"Why would we lie? We've nothing to gain from lying to you, my dear Marik. Tonight why don't you follow him and see just where he goes after you've fallen asleep and why you're alone when you wake up in the morning and why he sleeps all day instead of spending time with you."

"Fine! I will! And you'll be the ones who are stupid!" Marik clenched his right hand into a tight fist and reeled it back before slamming it into the mirror. Marik growled as he felt the glass digging into his skin. Larger pieces of the shattered mirror fell into the sink, clattering and breaking into smaller shards. "Good fucking riddance."

A low chuckle came from the sink and Marik's eyes widened and he took a step backwards. "Foolish Marik. You cannot escape who created you. You can't run from us." As droplets of blood fell from Marik's hand and into the sink, black smoke rose from it. The more crimson life that entered, the more ominous clouds poured upwards towards the ceiling of the bathroom.

Marik backed away and out of the room. He closed the door and bumped into Bakura backwards, feeling arms wrap around him tightly. He felt more at ease and smiled a little. "Well hello, Akefia~" He chimed.

He received an amused chuckled and a small, loving kiss to his ear, making Marik shiver in delight. He loved it so much when Bakura was this gentle and soft with him. "Hello, Mariku-kun." Funny… did Bakura smell of cheap perfume and sweat, or was it just Marik's mind playing tricks on him?

"Where were you off to tonight, Kefia?" Marik asked out of sheer curiosity. It had absolutely nothing to do with what the shadows said. Not at all.

"Oh here. There." The white haired one answered, sounding a little nervous while answering. "What have you been doing, my prince?" He said, gently touching the hand Marik had recently hurt.

"Oh that?" Marik was choosing to ignore the vague and suspicious answer. It meant nothing. It could be anything. It didn't mean he was cheating on him. "I punched the mirror in the bathroom. It was talking to me, so I had to shut it up."

Silence. There was silence for a moment before a low chuckle escaped pale lips. "It… was talking to you? You're so fucked up in the head, Mariku-chan."

Marik pouted. "Would you have me any other way?" Bad choice of words.

Bakura pinned him gently to the closest flat surface, Marik's chest to the wall. "I like you this way too~" The blond could _feel_ Bakura's smirk. Marik had to lean down just a little to compensate for the height difference, and now that Bakura's mouth was by his ear, the pallid male was breathing not only on the shell of his ear, but into his ear softly.

Oh gods how good it felt to Marik. He was easily getting hard already from such a simple thing. It'd been a week or so of Bakura not being there to fulfill his needy body, thus it's hypersensitivity when Bakura actually had some energy for him.

The night was filled with love, lust, passion, screaming and biting. Sticky fluid was everywhere the two psychopaths went. Finally they made it to bed, had another round or two before falling asleep in one another's arms and cuddling through to the morning.

When Marik awoke, he found himself alone; the side where Bakura lay had long since gone cold. He sat up with some difficulties and leaned back against the headboard and sighed, staring forward sadly. He often wondered where Bakura went to, but now he had the shadows words plaguing his mind along with Bakura's vague answers. The more he observed the situation, the more real it seemed, but he still didn't want to believe it. He was scared to, if he were to be honest. Scared he had that chance of losing the love of his life forever to someone else.

Marik was frightened of being alone for too long because he feared what the shadows could change him into. Bakura was like his protector; he carried his emotions because alone, Marik could not handle them. He told Bakura everything about himself that he could think of and every time Bakura stayed away for long periods of time, his heart began to recede into itself once more. If this kept up, it would be hard for Marik to keep open to even Bakura. He really did not want that to happen again.

"Well… He left you again; to sit in your loneliness and sadness. Do you think he really gives two fucks about you, Mariku~? He could care less if you died while he was gone. He would get everything you owned for free. Your house, your motorcycle… and most important to him… the gold you possess. It's not hard to see the way he eyes it and just wants to take it, but doesn't because he knows you trust him and are watching him, even if it's not why you're watching him." The voice was simply internal this time, but it wasn't Marik. It was the shadows. They found an easy entrance some time during the night. That's when Marik remembered his hand and cursed himself. He looked at the appendage and blinked. It had been cleaned, bandaged, and a small blue and white striped heart placed on it with an 'A' written next to it. He smiled and lifted his hand, kissing the heart.

"If that was all true and he didn't love me, he wouldn't have cleaned up my hand." Marik scoffed. "Why don't you bother someone who cares what you have to say?" the blond was fed up with this nonsense.

"He fucks you into the mattress so you can't leave, only for him to go out and do the same with Malik and Duke. You know them quite well. You know they'd sleep with Bakura in a heartbeat." The shadows reasoned.

Marik bit his lip. He knew the shadows were right about Malik and Duke, but would Bakura really lower himself to cheating on Marik? The Egyptian was beginning to think the shadows might be right in all this. When Bakura got home, Marik would ask him.

Hours went by but Bakura came through the door and Marik was eating in the kitchen. "Mariku?" He called out to him, not seeing him in his normal place on the couch. "Where are you, Mariku?"

"Kitchen!" Marik called back. Bakura walked in and leaned down to kiss Marik's cheek before sitting down.

"It's good to be home." Bakura sighed, melting into the kitchen chair.

Marik looked at him and smiled. "Bakura, I know I asked this yesterday, but… Where do you go every day? You leave and then come home smelling of sweat, but you're not even dirty."

"What's it matter, Mariku?" Bakura asked, not seeing the point in this conversation.

"It matters to me. I want to know. My mind does bad things when you leave. Please just tell me." Marik looked at Bakura pleadingly.

"I'm not telling you where I go every day, Marik. It's nothing to be worried about."

Marik was growing frustrated. "If it's nothing worry about, why the hell won't you tell me? What are you hiding from me?"

"I can't tell you that, Mariku." Bakura said this and something inside Marik snapped.

Marik stood and slammed his palms onto the table top. "Damn it Bakura! Just tell me where the fuck you go! You're acting like you're fucking ashamed of something you're doing behind my back! The way you've been acting is…" Marik clenched his fist as he paused. "You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

Bakura stared at him in shock. Marik couldn't possibly truly believe the thief would do that to him, could he? The look on Marik's face was completely shattered, heartbroken and he did believe Bakura would do that apparently. "I'm not cheating on you. I'm not polygamous. You're the one I love, you're the one I'm with and the only one I'm with."

"I have a hard time believing that, Bakura! You're gone strange hours of the day, you come home tired, usually too tired to do anything but eat then sleep!"Marik was yelling now, accusingly as well.

Bakura's eyes narrowed and he stood as well, his own anger flaring up. "Why the _hell_ would I want anyone else! Why would I want to fuck anyone else! You're absolutely perfect! You're gorgeous, insane and can handle being around me more than I can understand! You're my fucking reason for living, Ra damn it!"

"If I'm so fucking perfect to you, why the fuck can't you tell me where the hell you go! In this case, Bakura, ignorance is **not** bliss!"Marik's scream shook the windows.

"_**FINE!**_ You want to know where I've been every day! I've been out, busting my ass so I could give you this!" Bakura reached into his coat pocket and slammed a small black, velvet box harshly down on the table.

Marik snatched it up. "What the hell is this?" He asked before opening it. His eyes were met with a gold band with a single diamond in it. Marik blinked in confusion and looked at Bakura. "…Is this…?"

"An engagement ring? Yes." Bakura snorted. "I was _trying _to keep it secret until I proposed. I wanted to surprise you by telling you that I worked for the money to get that for you." Bakura looked at Marik's face for a response and his eyes widened. "Mariku…? Why are you crying…?"

Marik couldn't reply at first and sat down, setting the box and ring on the table. "I-I'm so fucking stupid! I'm sorry, Bakura. I-I… I normally wouldn't have thought anything of it… I… It was…" Marik couldn't even say it through his shame and tears. He buried his face into his hands.

Bakura walked up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "…It was the shadows, wasn't it? They were saying I was out sleeping with everyone…?"

Marik could only nod. He'd tried so hard to ignore what those spirits had said to him.

"That explains your hand and the broken mirror then. But Mariku, listen to me." Bakura lifted Marik's chin with his index finger. "Nothing… Not even the shadows can break us apart."

Marik jumped on Bakura, wrapping his thin legs around his hips and his arms around the albino's neck. He buried his face into Bakura's shoulder and sobbed, mumbling 'I love you's over and over.

Bakura chuckled and held Marik, rubbing his back gently. Malik wasn't lying when he said Marik got his emotions. He went from completely apathetic to overly emotional. "Apology accepted, Mariku… Now… I have an important question for you and I want you to answer honestly.

"Yes." Marik answered.

Bakura blinked. "Yes what?"

"Yes. I'll marry you." Marik lifted his head and smiled at Bakura who was now pouting cutely.

"Can't you at least wait until I ask before you answer?"

"...Sorry." Marik looked down and played with the hair on the back of Bakura's neck.

Bakura set Marik on the table and laid him back, making Marik confused. Bakura climbed on top of the blond and was grateful for the table's strength. "I love you Mariku."

Marik smiled, his tears still rolling. "I love you too, Baku-chan…"

Bakura neatly undid Mariku's pants and slid them from his body, causing Mariku to flush. As Bakura ran his thin fingers up Marik's soft inner thigh, he blinked. "…No underwear?"

Marik looked away, his face red from embarrassment and crying. Though he couldn't say anything, the Egyptian had planned to seduce Bakura if he'd come up clean about the cheating thing anyway. Thus, the reason he didn't wear underwear.

"Oh well, there's time for discussing it later. Right now it's my time to play." Bakura scooted down on Marik and ran his fingers gently over Marik's member, making it twitch to life and causing Marik to moan in pleasure. "Someone was ready for this I can tell." Bakura purred happily.

"It's not my fault you know how my body reacts to things…" Marik gasped as he felt a hot breath of air meet the tip of his erection.

"Indeed I do…" Bakura smirked, licking the slit gently, making Marik moan loudly. He loved the way Marik's skin tasted when he was excited. Not to mention the sounds he received for his efforts.

"Nn…Gods Kura…" Marik bit his lip, writhing in pleasure from such a small amount of touch.

"Is someone sensitive today?" Bakura purred. "Wonderful. I always love it when you go too long… it means your body is very reactive, you'll be very loud and it means you've tightened up a bit." The way Bakura was speaking to him made Marik shudder. It was oddly erotic.

"Kura… please…. I need you…" Marik writhed to show his need for the white haired thief, to which said bandit smirked and gave a feathery lick to the tip once more. "A-Ah…" Marik bit his lip.

"I can very well see that. I supposed I shouldn't tease you anymore… After this I have an important question for you though." He hummed out to Marik. He heard Marik getting ready to speak so he quickly took the tip in his mouth, slowly swirling his tongue about this tip. That easily shut the blond up.

Slowly, horribly slow, Bakura moved his mouth down around Marik's rigid shaft, his tongue licking the underside of him. Marik writhed in pleasure and wanting more, but when Bakura finally picked up the pace and began bobbing his head over the erect member, Marik could only concentrate on the pleasure and the ever so slowly building pressure.

Bakura's hands became bored and began massaging Marik's hip bones, only making the other's sounds that much louder. The faster Bakura's head moved, the louder Marik got. The more thunderous Marik became, the harder Bakura would suck. At some point Marik yelped in pain from the suction and Bakura pulled away to look and see if he caused any damage only to be please by the sight of a dark hickey on Marik's manhood. He gave the hickey the gentlest of bites before resuming his sucking on Marik.

Finally, after who knows how long, Marik arched up and grabbed a handful of snowy locks, moaning Bakura's name at the top of his lungs and releasing deep into Bakura's throat. Said albino swallowed all he could before pulling away and licking his lips clean. He decided Marik wasn't quite clean enough and leaned forward again and sucked every little bit that was left off of the now limp member.

"Delicious as ever, Mariku-chan~" Bakura grinned at his panting lover who looked at him, lifted an arm and flipped him the bird before letting his hand drop back down.

"…You have…. A question for me…?" Marik reminded him. His eyelids were slowly closing, no matter how hard he was fighting it.

Bakura only responded by clothing Marik and carrying him to their shared room. He laid his golden haired Egyptian on the bed and snuggled into his side. Marik rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. "Mariku…?"

"Mmm?" He was falling into sleep quickly.

"Will you… marry me?" Bakura cursed himself for being this quiet and shy about something he was so very confident in.

Marik's eyes shot open and he grinned. "I think you know my answer for that is, love. Of course I'll marry you…" Marik felt sleepy and happy. He never imagined feeling so light and giddy, especially around Bakura. He felt a ring slip onto his ring finger on his left hand and a kiss laid on his throat.

"We can celebrate tomorrow… We should sleep right now." Bakura answered. He waited for Marik's response. What met Bakura's ears was the quiet and comfortable snoring he'd grown accustomed to sleeping with his lover. Snoring always meant Marik was happy. That in itself made Bakura the happiest man alive.


End file.
